


I will end it for my own good

by TheGoodChildClub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wrote this for an hour cos I'm bored, M/M, Marriage, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodChildClub/pseuds/TheGoodChildClub
Summary: Sometimes, love is not enough to make someone stay.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	I will end it for my own good

Kuroo is currently sitting in their luxurious couch, gazing intently to his husband who is reading the paper he gave a while ago.

Kuroo looked at Daishou's rumpled colar, he doesn't need to smell him to know that he reeks of his woman's sickening sweet fragrance. After all, this isn't the first time he came home late and smells like his woman. Never in his life Kuroo would thought that they would end up like this. They were high school sweethearts, they endured an LDR relationship in college, and after 9 years of being together, Daishou proposes to Kuroo on their 9th anniversary.

They tease, argued and fought but never to the point that it gets physical and they both know when to stop. They love each other and trust each other too much. Everything was perfect. Daishou inherited his Father's multi-million company, Kuroo is an advertisement manager in National Volleyball League. They live in a mansion, has sports car, owned a lot of designer clothes, shoes and bags. They live a luxurious life, they never have to worry about money because they have it all. And to top it all, they love each other. Their friends are envious about the life they are living. Everything was perfect until it doesn't.

Until Daishou started coming home late on their 3rd year of Marriage. He started to reek of alcohol and a scent he doesn't want to accept. Kuroo tried to confront Daishou but he knows when Daishou feels threatened, he coils like a snake hissing at everything that came close to him. So he let him be. The next morning, Daishou is back as a loving and perfect husband. It was a cycle that happened once a month then, it became twice a month to weekly.

Kuroo doesn't want to accept that his perfect marriage is crumbling in front of him. Doesn't want to accept that Daishou is cheating on him. What happened to you, Sugu? He wanted to ask. But Kuroo is afraid of his answer so he decided to remain silent to his husband's infidelity.

Kuroo is taken out of his thoughts when Daishou slammed the paper in the glass table. Daishou's face is cold as ice, and is looking at him like he is some kind of enemy that needs to be defeated. Since when did he start looking at me like that? 

"A Divorce, Tetsu?" Daishou asked voice lace with so much coldness Kuroo isn't used to. Kuroo didn't answer him.

"What made you think I will let you get away? You're my husband and I won't let you leave me." Daishou says in finality. Kuroo is trying his best not to snap and raise his voice knowing full well that it will get ugly.

"Then maybe you should have think of me first before you fuck someone else." Kuroo replied in a leveled tone. "Sugu, we've been together for 12 years. We know each other inside and out. I should've ended our marriage the very first time i knew that you are cheating on me. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired." Kuroo's voice cracked in the end. Kuroo is trying his best not to let the tears fall, he still have his pride and he refuse to let his soon to be ex husband to see him break down.

Kuroo sat up and made his way towards their bedroom to pack his things but Daishou was quick and manage to prevent him from leaving. Daishou is hugging Kuroo's back and started crying. "Tetsu, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I won't do it anymore. Please please give me another chance, give us another chance."

Kuroo lost count on how many times he gave chances to Daishou. Kuroo lost count on how many promises he made and broke in the end. Kuroo lost count on how many times Daishou said that he is sorry and will do it again in the next few days. Kuroo lost count on how many times he forgive and forget Daishou's mistakes.

Kuroo keeps running away from reality. He doesn't want to face this ugly, cruel and painful reality. Kuroo keeps on telling himself that Daishou will change one day and they will go back to what they used to be before this mess started. Kuroo keeps on clinging to every hope and to his love for Daishou. But Kuroo doesn't want to do it anymore. He is so tired. Kuroo loves him too much that is why he need to do this. He need to do this not for Daishou's sake but for himself. Daishou left him the moment he decided to cheat on him. This time he is going to be the one who will leave for good. It's time to make himself a priority. 

"Just sign the paper, Sugu. We'll see each other next week with our own lawyers." And with that, Kuroo left Daishou standing without glancing back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been loving this ship lately and I said to myself, why not make one too?
> 
> Edit: i edited some part in the story, the summary and the title. The title used to be "im not the only one"


End file.
